When You Love Someone
by schoolisboring
Summary: When Joe and Lilly start going out Lilly thinks life is perfect until she finds out Joe cheated on her with her best friend. So she turns to the one person she has left. Loe, Moe, Nilly and Niley. Chapter 2 now fixed!
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

_Hey Nick guess what Lilly and I are dating_

_Shows Nick smiling_

_But deep inside his heart was breaking_

_Hey Lilly how was the date with Joe_

_It was the best date of my Life_

_That's great_

_Inside he knows that he will never win her heart_

_so he settles for her best friend_

_Shows Nick and Miley Kissing._

**But one day changes it all**

_Shows Joe and Miley kissing at the beach_

_Shows Nick in shock_

_Lilly I have to tell you something_

_What is it Nick_

_Joe is cheating on you._

_I don't belive you _

**Shows Lilly yelling at Nick**

_Hey Nick_

_Miley _

_So are we still on tonight_

_Drop the act Miley I saw you kissing Joe_

**Shows Miley crying and Joe comforting her**

_Hey Lilly ready for our date tonight _

_Yeah can't wait_

_Shows Miley kissing Joe right in front of Lilly_

**Shows Lilly running towards Nick**

_You were right i'm sorry _

_Shows Nick and Lilly kissing_

**But theres always someone who wants to bring them down**

_Shows Miley and Joe kissing in front of Lilly and Nick_

_Shows Lilly and Miley fighting_

**But everything can change in a minute**

_Shows Miley holding a pregnancy Test_

_Shows Lilly's Dad hitting her_

_no matter what Lilly I will always Love You_

�

�

�


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I really needed them. I want to make a special thanks to OhMyJonasTheyAreHot you helped me so much thank you!**

**Iluvnickjonas-Thanks for the review please keep it up!**

**AtSundown11- Thanks so much I agree parings that are obvious aren't much fun but I am new here and kind of getting used to stuff you know! **

**Don't forget to take a break- thanks I'll try to update every night!**

**OhMyJonasTheyAreHot- THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU Helped me a lot thanks for reviewing and for inspiring me to get an account. Yep you heard right you inspired me to get an account! Please update your story soon I like it so much!**

* * *

**Lilly's POV**

My life just got a whole lot better. You see before I found out the one the only Jonas brothers were going to move across from me, my life sucked. My best friend since PK moved to Texas yeah you heard me Oliver moved to Texas. So it was just me and Miley, Miley and me you get it. He was the only one I could go to for my big problem. I really miss him he was my dougnout and Miley's. I have to go to Miley's and tell her the news about the Jonas Brothers she'll freak!

I took out my cell phone. Jackson picked it up. "Lilly in ten" I screamed into the phone and hung up. 5,4,3,2, and 1

I slamed into the door. "Hey", I yelled. I saw Jackson lauging his ugly little head off. He isn't going going to be lauging when I get a hold of him.

"Jackson", I yelled. He started to run up the stairs, what a baby.

Miley started to come down the stairs, looking at Chicken boy while he ran.

"Whats wrong with him", Miley asked. "So many things, do you want me to make a list".

Miley shook her head. "I already live with him, I don't think I should here the endless list of his faults", she replied.

"So why did you come over at 7:30 in the morining", Miley asked. "Well guess what", I yelled in my hyper voice.

"Do I have to guess", Miley wined. Well I guess she isn't a morning person so I decided to make her suffer.

"Yes", I replied. Okay she said slowley. "Oliver is coming back", I shook my head."Your mom bought you a car", I shook my head again

"I give up", she said as she put her hands up in the air. What a drama queen."Well"... I said building up suspence.

"Well", she repeated. "TheJonasBrothersAreMovingAcrossFrom me",I finshed. "The Jonas Brothers are what?"

"Geez Miley are you always going to make me repeat things". "Unil they make sense, yes".

"Well what I said was, That the Jonas brothers are moving across from me", I said very slowely like I was talking to a two year old.

"Eeep", she screamed. I guess she's exited. "Do you think Nick would go out with me", she screamed in my ear? Which may I add is now throbbing.

"I don't know", I screamed right back into her ear. "Ow", she wined. "Why did you have to scream in my ear."

"Well, you screamed in my ear so I screamed in your ear", I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well that was very rude", she stated while rubbing her ear. "You screamed in my ear so I got to scream in yours", I said smiling.

"Okay lets stop fighting and discuss the totally cute Jonas Brothers", I yelled.

"So you want Nick to go out with you", I asked. "Of course, who wouldn't", she said it in her duh voice.

"Yeah thats true, but I much rather have Joe go out with me I mean he's dreamy, cute and funny", I said while fluttering my eye lashes.

"So I'll get Joe and you'll get Nick, deal", I said while putting my hand out for Miley to shake.

"Right", she said while shaking my hand. "So, are you going to tell them your big secreat", I asked.

"I don't know", she said while dazzing off. "Well you kind a need to make your decison fast the Jonas brothers are moving into their house tomorrow", I hissed.

She snapped out of her daze and looked at me. "How long have you known about this", she yelled.

"I just found out today", I replied truthfully. She looked at my face and turned away.

"Well I guess I can tell them, but what if they don't like the real me", she asked looking scarred.

"Well don't bother being friends with them if they don't like the real you", I replied.

"I guess your right", she said confidence growing on her face with every word she said.

"Right", I said. Too bad something terrible always happens, and with those words we headed up the stairs with two different things to do Miley to go get dressed out of her pajames and me to go beat up Chicken boy.

**Did You Like It. Its okay but not the best. Please read and review to tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OhMyJonasTheyAreHot helped me wright this chapter so here it is. By the way I got a lot of hits on this story but only haveeight reviews please review even if its mean but I would really like nice reviews though,I am new at this!**

**iluvnickjonas- Thanks for reviewing i added the quotation marks so it should be there tell me if there not there any way you are 1 of3 people who reviewed chapter 2 so thanks so much!**

**OhMyJonaTheyAreHot- Thanks so much for the idea! Please update your story soon and please keep reading and reviewing and you are one of the 1 of3 people who reviewed chapter 2 so thanks again!**

**iluvbasketball22-Thanks for the review I got a lot of hits on this story but only 3 people reviewed this chapter so thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**Nick'sPOV**

So far Malibu sucks.When my mom told me we were moving here I almost passed out. We had great friends in New Jersey that acutaly liked us before we became the Jonas Brothers and since they were are friends before we new they were true friends. When we first got into Malibu, we were surroundedby fan crazed girls that almost suffecated me by hugging me so hard and saying they loved me how can they love me we haven't even met.One things for sure girls are something else.

"Nickky", Joe whined " Why can't I have this room, I am older then you", Joe complained.

"You can't have this room because I called it first", I stated.

"Nick, listen lets be fair and give the hottest Jonas brother the best room", Joe said while taking me to the uglist room ever.

"No Joe", I said while going back to the room I called.

" Why not", He whined. " Because Joe I called this room before you and F.Y.I, I am the hottest Jonas Brother", I said.

" Okay hot shot, whose the second cuttest Jonas Brother", He asked.

"Frankie", I said while pointing to him. " Okay whose the third"? He asked.

"Kevin",I said while unpacking my bags." How dare you say I am the uglist Jonas Brother", he said while putting his handson his eyes pretanding to cry.

" Well you wanted to know the truth, right", I said while putting my clothes up.

Right when he was about to anwser I heard a noise from our outside bushes.

**Lilly's POV**

"Miley move your big fat head soI can see Joe", I whispered.

I bet your asking what were doing, right well we (me and Miley) are spying on the Jonas brothers in a bush by their house, and I get to see the cute Joe Jonas up close!

" Well maybe I would move my big fat headif you moved yours",Miley hissed.

" I can't this bush is too small for me", I yelled but yet it was like a whisper.

" Bequiet Lilly,Nick and Joe might hear us", Miley whispered.

" Well I would be quiet if there was a bigger bush, but there isn't so maybe I should yell", I hissed.

" Okaylets just be quiet anddo the best we can", Miley said whileputting her head down.

**Nick's POV**

" I think some girls are in are bushes", I said while talking to Joe.

" How do you know"? Joe asked while trying to look at the bushes.

" Don't look they might see us looking at them and leave", I said while moving Joe's head.

" I have an idea", Joe said while putting on a ski mask where the girls in the bushes couldn't see.

" What are you doing Joe", I asked while Joe put a ski mask on me.

" We pretand that were murders and broke out of jail and at the same time were on the run", Joe said.

" Hm... I like the idea, lets do it", I said while I left the room with my head down and so did Joe.

**Lilly's POV**

" Shoot Joe and Nick left the room", I whispered to Miley.

" Yeah I know", she said with dissapointment dripping on her words.

" Well lets get out of here then", I commaneded.

We were about to get out when we heard some talking.

" Yeah I heard some famous boy band lived here they must be rich, lets go", said person number 1.

" Yeah I also heard that the boys here are rich and keep all there money in a safe", said person number 2.

" I think there home though, but I don't care because murdring a famous band wasn't on are list but lets add it", said person number 1.

" Lets hide in these bushes over here and wait for the right moment to strike", said person number 2.

By this time me and Miley were crying softly, and I was hoilding her and she was hoilding me. I can't die I'm to young I thought to myself while more tears fell from my eyes.

Miley must have been thinking the same thing to because a stream of tears fell from her eyes and her grip on me tigtened.

The murders went inside the bushes and they were right by us, so I did the only thing I could think of I jumped out of the bushes and brought Miley with me.

" Get away from me and my friend, I heard everything you said and I' m going to call the police", I said while crying, and thats when I heard lauging.

**Joe's POV**

I couldn't take it any more once they jumped out of the bushes I couldn't contain my laughter, I burst out laughing and by the look on Nick's face he was on the verge of laughter so I jumped out and lifted my ski mask and so did Nick.

When I saw the girl's faces and by the way there were two beautiful girls, I said " So you were in the bushes checking us out huh", I said seriously.

**Lilly's POV**

When Joe said "have you been checking us out I knew I had to lie our be humliated.

" No of course not we were just seeing how ugly our new neighbors were going to be", I lied nervoulsy.

" Yeah thats what we were doing", Miley lied nervously.

And thats when we ran to my house.

**Please read and review this chapter is my longest and leastI think so and thanks again OhMyJonasTheyAreHot for giving me the idea and to all my reviewers who reviewed thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about how small the words are, its not my fault its fanfiction they always do that!! Anyway I only have 11 reviews and 601 hits so this is what I am going to do if i don't get 5 reviews for this chapter then I am not going to update. I am not trying to be mean its just that i am really mad that I have a lot of hits and only 11 reviews it gets really annoying so thats what I am going to do!!**

**Cutiegirl2- thanks for reviewing and I will try to update if I get 5 reviews and if i get more then that I will update 2 chapters in one day!!**

**Ms. Vampire- I will try to update soon and like I said for cutiegirl2 if i get more then 5 reviews for one chapter i will update another chapter that same day!!**

**OhMyJonasTheyAreHot- I tried to make it funny I tried my best and I will try this chapter too but I think this chapter will be alot more serious!!**

**I know Lilly and Robby Ray are out of charcter but I had to make them like that for the story to make sense. I will have them back to their normal selfs in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Lilly's Pov**

As soon as Miley and me got to my house I could tell something was wrong because my mom and Robby Ray were in my living room but before I could speak Miley spoke for me.

" Whats going on dad", Miley asked while sitting down on our couch.

"Well, Miles, Heather and I are getting...", He started but couldn't finsh because something took over me and I ran up the stairs crying.

I knew what he was going to say he was going to say were getting married. I knew this was going to happen, they had been dating for some time I really don't know why I cried the way I did.

" Let me go talk to her", I heard Miley say.

"No let me Miles", I heard her dad say.

"No dad, I'm her best friend," I heard Miley say.

" I'm going to be her step father soon so end of discussion", He said as he started to climb up the stairs.

I put my head in my pillow and pretanded to sob just so I could add the drama effect.

"Lilly, talk to me, please", he asked while getting on my bed.

I decided not to say anything, to make more drama.

" Come on Lilly, what did I do wrong to make you cry", He asked gently.

" Nothing", I stated while getting up.

" Then why did you run up the stairs and cry", he said while raising an eye brow.

" I felt like it", I said while walking down the stairs.

" Lilly wait, I have to tell you something." He said while stopping me from walking down the steps.

" Yes Mr. Stewart", I said while trying to get down the stairs.

" I really love your mom, is it okay if I marry her", he said with a pleading look on his face.

" Your asking me for permisson", I said, while dramticly putting my hand over my heart.

" Yes, I am Lilly she is your mom", He said.

" Sure", I said while walking down the stairs.

" I have one question though", I said.

" What's that." He said.

" What house are we going to move in?" I said while walking down the last step.

" Well we are going to live in my house, while your house is being remodled", He said while walking in our kitchen.

" For Miley, you know she needs her Hannah Montana closet", he stated.

I know this sounds kind a rude, but Miley gets everything, she has one of the best voices, she has a HM closet with loads of clothes, shoes, and jewerly its simply not fair.

" Oh", I said while putting my head down, but my soon to be step father didn't notice.

"here's the Hannah Closet going to go?" I asked.

" Well since Miley needs the HM closet by her room, your room is going to be the HM closet", He said with no emotion on his face.

Okay thats not fair, I mean come on just because Miley is Hannah Montana doesn't mean that she has to have her closet by her room.

" Then where am I going to go to sleep?" I said while I was on the verge of tears.

" The basment, but If you want to decorate it you have to do it yourself", he said while sitting down not taking his eyes off of me.

" So is Miley going to have to redecorate the HM closet by herself?" I asked while on the verge of a breakdown.

" No, the construction workers are going to do that for her." He said with no emotion on his face.

" Well thats not fair", I said with my face turninig red with anger at every word I said.

" Why does Miley not have to redecorate her HM closet and I have to redecorate my room." I said while sitting,down facing Robby Ray.

" Nothing is fair in life", he said with I love my daugther more then anything and I will get her what ever she wants, face.

" Well I know that, but why do I have to give up my room just so she can get a stupid HM closet", I said with anger dripping on words like venom.

" Its not stupid she needs it because she is Hannah Montana and your not, your just a kid who is not a famous pop star no one would care if you dissapered, bu everyone would care if Hannah Monatana went away wouldn't they", he said while yelling in my face.

Those words hurt so bad, that I had to run out the house to cry and thats just what I did.

**I know I made Robby Ray look mean but I need him to be like that to strain the realstionship between Miley and Lilly. I know I would be hurt if someone said that to me wouldn't you anyway please review, please!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews I really needed them!! I am going to post two chapters today becuase I got 9 reviews!! I only expected to get at least 5 reviews but I got 10 reviews I am not saying I don't like it because I really do so please keep reviewing and If I get 10 reviews for this chapter I will post a third chapter today!!**

**cutiegirl2- Thanks for the review and I will update soon if I can get 5 reviews and If I get more then that I will do 2 chapters in one day and if I get 10 I will do three chapters in one day!! I promise.**

**iluvnickjonas- No problem adding the quotation marks is easy and thanks for the nice review keep it up please!!**

**iluvthejoebros- Thanks for loving my story lol yeah I want Joe to but unless I was famouse I will never get to meet him.**

**nillyluv- thanks for the review yeah it was sorta fun to make Robby Ray mean!!**

**don't forget to take a break- thanks so much and I will try to update soon!!**

**m- I don't really hate Robby Ray and Miley but I don't really like them either thanks for your review though!!**

**OhMyJonasTheyAreHot- Thats okay and yeah robby ray was kind a scary okay a little more then scary...lol please post a new chapter for your story soon and can't wait for the seqaul and prequal!!**

**peach and plum- he was a little more then ooc it was really fun to write him like that and I am going to make him ooc the rest of the story because it goes with the story line and thanks for the review!!**

**JBfReAk4eVa- Thanks for the review and after this chapter the next chapter depands on you and the rest of the reviewers and I will update soon I promise!!**

**My scars are my life- He is sorta mean and thanks for the review!!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the reason I didn't update yesterday was because my internet wasn't working on are computers so here is the next chapter!!**

* * *

**Kevin's Pov**

I was walking out of our new house to get a breath of fresh air when I heard girl crying, so I decided to see what was wrong.

I went up to the girl, she had long blond hair that was covering her eyes and her face, I decided I was going to talk to her and see what was wrong.

" Hey", I said, sitting by the crying girl.

" Hi", she said dryly not lifting her face up.

" My names Keven Jonas, you know from the Jonas Brothers", I said hoping to start a converstion.

" Cool", she said still not lifting her head.

" Whats wrong?" I asked trying to sound nice, its not that I don't like her, I mean I don't even know her its just that she won't show her face.

" My stupid life", she said slowley moving her head where I could see it.

" What happened?" I asked, by now I really wanted to hear what made her cry.

She lifed her head so I could now see her face, her eyes were red and puffy you could defintly tell she was crying, but you could tell she had beautiful blue eyes and a nice complexion, but she was way to young for me, though she could turn out to be a great friend for girl advice.

" I am getting a new step dad who is going to be living in our house, but his daughter is my best friend...", she stopped.

" Whats wrong with that?" I asked confused.

" Well her father said that we would stay in there house until the construction workers are finshed with Miley's other room", she finshed.

" I don't see the harm in that", I stated not getting why she cried.

" Well... the problem is that Miley's other room is actully my room and since she gets my room I have to have the basment as a room and the construction workers are going to put all Miley's stuff in her room perpared for her and I have to redecorate my room without any help", she finshed looking like she was going to cry again.

" And the last thing he told me was that if Miley died everyone would care and if I died that no one would care he said I was useless." she said starting to cry again.

After I heard her story it made me sick to my stomach, how could someone do that to a person that was wrong no more then wrong it was evil.

" Its okay", I said trying so hard not to go inside the house and beat up her soon to be step father.

" Thanks for listining to my now messed up life", she said while getting up.

" Wait don't go", I said when I saw Joe coming out of the house.

" I want you to meet my other brother", I said grinning from ear to ear.

" Okay", she said while sitting back down.

**Joe's Pov**

I was walking out of the our new house to go see where Kevin was and noticed that the girl who was spying on us from the bushes was there with him.

" Hey Kev, hey girl I don't know", I said while running over to where they were.

" Hey Joe come meet, umm I didn't get your name", Kevin said.

" Lilly", she said plainly.

" Well come meet Lilly, Joe", he yelled.

" We've met before, but not really", I called out.

" That doesn't make sense", he called back.

When I finally got there, I saw that Lilly had been crying because her eyes were all red and puffy. Oh no did I make her cry I was sorta harsh when we found her spying in the bushes.

" Did I make you cry I asked because I didn't mean to, I was just trying to be funny? I asked concerned.

" No, Joe you didn't make me cry", she said looking me in the eyes.

" Kevin will explain why I have been crying I don't feel like repeating myself", she said.

I looked to Kevin for an explantion for why she was crying before. So he took me by the solders and dragged me off away from Lilly and told me the whole thing. Even though me and Lilly just met I felt it was my job to make that guy feel pain. I knew Lilly didn't want me to though I could tell.

" So Lilly, where do you live?" I asked.

" Across from you guys", she said laughing.

" I am so glad to get a laugh out of you", I said while smiling.

" Thanks", she said while standing up.

" I have to go Joe want to come over at 3:00", she said looking around me.

" Where did Kevin go?" she asked puzzled.

" Who knows", I said shrugging my solders.

" Oh by the way bring Nick over, I would like to meet him", she said still smiling.

" Sure", I said while waving goodbye.

If only I knew what life had in store for me next I would have been more prepared.

**How was it, good, bad, great, horrible, awsome, you get it please tell me and the next chapter will be up in 10 min but it will be alot shoter then this chapter. Bye and please review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry okay this is what happened my computer shut off while I was working on my story and it wouldn't turn back on and I was like what the heck, and today it is finally working, yay not. Any way I am so mad next chapter I will thank all of my reviewers and I will update my chapter today if no complications occuar please pray and just to make sure I don't lose my story I am going to save every sentence. I am furious at my computer so you know this chapter won't be as good. I also need 5 more reviews to add a bonous chapter so review!!**

* * *

**Lilly's Pov**

O.M.G, Joe Jonas and Nick Jonas are coming to my house at 3:00. It is only 2:00 right now, so hurry up time why can't you go any faster its like you are moving 1 minute per hour does that make sense. What should I do... I got it maybe I should tell Miley that I know 2 of the Jonas Brothers and they are coming over here at 3:00 yeah thats a good start.

" Hey Miley", I yelled up my stairs.

" Yeah Lilly", she called back.

" I have something to tell you", I said.

" Is this important Lilly,because I am doing something right now, like rerhising my song for the concert", she yelled.

" How about meeting the Jonas Brothers in person like not when you were Hannah Monatana or Milo and Otis", I called back.

The next thing I knew was that Miley was right beside me trying to pull me upstairs for a makeover, and when ever she does that I usally get hurt.

" When", she asked.

" At three", I said trying not to get Miley to scream at me for such a short notice.

" What", she yelled.

" I knew you were going to scream at me". I sqeaked.

" Well guess what", she screamed.

" What?" I asked scarred that she was going to scream at me.

" Its 2:30 already", she screamed at me.

" Oh my, time passes by when your having fun", I said backing away from Miley.

" Well lets go", Miley said.

" Go where?". I asked confused.

" To your room", Miley said dragging me away.

" Why", I said scared to know the anwser.

" Makeover", she said while trying to drag me up the stairs.

Just when I was going to say something the doorbell rang.

**Nick's Pov**

Joe wanted to come over earlier to one of the girls who were in the bushes, house, I think her name was Lilly, Milly, Silly oh well I forgot.

" A brown haird girl with wide eyes opened the door.

" Hi", I said and went into the house because Joe pushed me in.

" Joe", I yelled but he was to busy talking to the brown haird girl to care what I said, and at that moment I saw a beutiful blond haird girl coming over to talk to me.

" Hi, my names Lilly", Lilly said while sticking out her hand.

I was so amazed by her beauty that I accidently said my name was...

" Hi, my name is Rick", I said while shaking her hand.

She burst out laughing for some weird reason.

" Well hi, Rick", she said and burst out laughing, why did she laugh, oh no I said my name was Rick, oh great.

" Why did you say your name was Rick", she asked, about to laugh again.

" It was a umm... a joke", I said nervously.

But it looked like she lost insterst in me, because she was starring at Joe dreamly, oh great the one girl I like, has to like Joe.

" Hey Nick, this is Miley", he said introducing me to the brown haird girl.

" Hi Nick", she said giggling.

" Hi Miley", I said camly.

" So Joe, you got here early, why", Lilly asked Joe.

" I was exicted to see you and your house, and Miley", he said to the girls.

" And Joe made me come, he was like we are going to be late, Nick so hurry up", I said immtating Joe.

The girls laughed, they each had a pretty laugh, but the blond girls was the prettiest, it had a nice ringg to it.

" So Nick do you like it here so far", Lilly asked.

" Yeah, its been awesome here, the beach and everything, we didn't have beaches in New Jersey like these", I lied, I only lied because I really liked Lilly so I was going to Lie.

" Thats cool", Lilly said giving me a high five.

" Maybe you could teach me how to surf, Nick", Miley said while batting her eyes.

" Yeah sure", I said while trying to back away from the Miley.

" Thanks so much, Nick, I really wanted to learn how to surf", Miley said.

" You know you could have asked me right, Miley, wait I asked you last week and you said no", Lilly pointed out.

" You surf", I said while trying to picture her surfing, and when I did, she looked hot.

Miley took Lilly out of the room with Lilly mouthing help me.

" So", Joe said.

" They are both really pretty, right Nick?" Joe asked.

" Yeah, sure, whatever", I said.

" So, do you like Miley", Joe asked eyeing me.

I couldn't let him know I like Lilly, because Lilly liked Joe and by the looks of it Joe liked Lilly.

" Yeah", I said not realizing I just said that I liked Miley.

" You do?" Joe asked suspicely.

" Yeah", I said.

" O.M.G", he said.

" I am tottaly going to set you two love birds up, because Miley tottaly likes you to", Joe said.

Oh no, let me guess, I said I liked Miley, and Joe is going to set us up because I said I liked her, great, just great.

" You are?" I asked.

"Yep, just as soon as I ask Lilly to go out with me", Joe said.

And with those words My heart broke.

**I am soooo sorry again that I didn't update yesterday and I can't update the 7th chapter because my mom is not letting me go on the computer anymore... sigh. Review and tell me what you think please tell me if I should improve or maybe stop the story!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update, it is not my fault, it is my mom's fault she keeps grounding me for no reason!! Anyway this chapter will be Loe and some Niley and a whole bunch of drama is going to come soon, so don't worry about drama, because if that was a subject in school I would pass it with flying colors!! So here is the next chapter!!**

**peach and plum- Thanks for loving my story and I will try to update as fast as I can if I don't get grounded, I hope you like this chapter!!**

**Wildfirecrazy006- Thanks, please keep reviewing and I will try to update soon if I can!!**

**m- thanks for your review you reviewers deserve a lot more then a thank you, but I don't know what elese to say so Thank you!!**

**iluvbasketball22-Thanks for your review I hope this chapter is good I don't want to lose anymore reviewers so thanks for staying with me!!**

**HiddenLuv7- Don't worry I just need some drama before I can get to the Nilly and don't worry it will be Nilly, I might have a poll though to pick either Nilly and Moe or Niley and Loe so don't miss out on that!!**

**OhMyJonasTheyAreHot- Thanks!! I really liked chapter 28 of your story or chapter 30 what ever you call that chapter and it does stink to have your mom ground you from the computer because thats what she is doing to me ...lol anyway thanks for reviewing!!**

**iluvthejoebros- thanks so much and I hope this chapter is still awsome!!**

* * *

**Lilly's Pov**

When Miley dragged me into the kitchen, I knew I was in trouble.

" Whats wrong Miley", I asked nervously.

" What's wrong", she yelled.

" What's wrong, is that you made me look bad in front of Nick", Miley yelled, and while she was yelling she slapped me in the face, hard

The pain stung, like heck and my eyes welled up with tears.

" O.M.G, Lilly, are you okay, I didn't mean to slap you", she said, while getting ice from the freezer.

" Yeah its okay Miley, I understand, you didn't mean to", I said while trying to stop her from getting the ice, and after a little while she stopped trying to get it.

" Lets go", I said, not wanting to be alone with Miley.

" Sure", she said.

As soon as I walked out of the room Nick ran over to me.

"O.M.G, Lilly, why do you have that slap mark on your face?" He asked concerned.

Right when I was about to anwser him, Miley did for me.

" She was being clumsy, and ran into my hand really hard", she lied.

" Yeah, just me being clumsy again, clumsy old me", I said lying.

" Okay", Nick said slowly.

" Hey Lilly, I have to ask you something in private", Joe said while looking over at me.

" Sure", I said, not sure what was going to happen.

When Joe and I were alone he sat down on one knee.

" What are you doing Joe", I asked confused.

" Lilly, will you be my girlfriend?" Joe asked.

**Joe's Pov**

I was really nervous, what if she said no, or Joe I only like you as a friend type thing.

" Yes", she screamed.

I grinned ear to ear, I was so happy, that I kissed her, she kissed back, so I deepend the kiss, and we didn't stop unless for air.

" That was...", Lilly stopped.

" Amazing", I said out of breath.

" Yeah", she said, smiling ear to ear.

I was really happy that we were togther, and all, but something was missing.

" So, what are your hobbies besides surfing?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

" Skatbording", she answered.

" Thats it?", I asked.

" Yep", she answered.

I personally thought that she did a lot more then two sports.

" What are your hobbies, Mr. Jonas?" She giggled.

" Singing, Trying to make you laugh, and to make you happy", I said proudly.

" Well you only have three", she said.

" Well you only have two", I shot back.

I wondered what she was up to, because she turned around to get something from her kitchen table.

" What are you up to, Lilly?" I asked curious of what she was going to do.

" You'll see", she answered.

I was so curious that I almost peaked over her shoulder to see what she was doing, but I figured that I would probley get in trouble with Lilly.

" Come on tell me", I whined.

" No, Joe", she said.

" Please, Lilly", I asked.

" I wish I could Joe, but its a secret", she answered.

" Please, Please, Please, Please, I really want to know, Lilly?" I asked.

**Nick's Pov**

While Joe went to go ask Lilly out, me and Miley were alone in one room.

" So Nick, do you have a girlfriend yet?" Miley asked, batting her eye lashes at me.

" No", I replied, while backing away from Miley.

" I know you just moved here and all, but do you see any girls you like here?" Miley asked getting closer to me by the second.

" Yeah, just one though", I answered truthfully.

" Well who is it?" Miley asked.

" I can't tell you", I said.

" Why can't you tell me, oh I know why, you like someone close to me", Miley said.

" No, that would be a laugh", I lied.

" I know it can't be Lilly, or that really be a laugh", Miley said, while laughing.

" Why wouldn't I like Lilly, I mean I don't like her or anything, its just that why wouldn't I like Lilly?" I asked, wanting to know the answer.

" Well Lilly only dated two guys in her life, one stood her up, and the other one cheated on her, face it, no guy will ever like her", Miley replied.

My anger boiled, who in the right mind whould cheat on Lilly or stand her up, and the thing that made my anger boiled the most was that her best friend put her down like that.

" Now a real girl, would be like me, a great kisser, have beautiful hair like me, and not that fat, like Lilly.

This really made me angry, first of all Lilly has way better hair, second of all Lilly is not fat, I was about to say this when I felt a pair of lips on mine. I looked up to see Miley kissing me. Oh great.

**Major drama, will Miley find a habbit in hitting Lilly, what is Lilly going to do to Joe, and finally what will Nick do after Miley stops kissing him find out in chapter 8. All so there is going to be a poll about which couple it is going to be either Loe and Nily or Moe and Nilly, you choose!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, right now Moe and Nilly are winning!! I am going to keep polls open till chapter 9, so vote or the couple you want to win, won't win. Also you barley got this chapter because I only had 5 reviews...cry, where did all my reviewers go I really need them back, so please review!!**

**m- thanks, it was a lot of drama wasn't it!!**

**iluvnickjonas-thanks for liking my story and I will add more soon, promise!!**

**HiddenLuv7-you are in luck, because Moe and Nilly are winning and the Nilly will be here in a couple of chapters, if it wins, and thanks for voting.**

**iluvbasketball22- thanks for the review and I will try to update soon**

**peach and plum- thanks for voting, thanks for saying chapter 7 was a great chapter and you can't wait for more, in this story Miley is going to be a very big jerk and right now I wouldn't want her as a friend either, I will update as soon as I can.**

* * *

**Lilly's Pov**

Joe was still whinning about what I was doing, so I decided to kiss him, to shut him up.

" Hey, Joe, do you want a kiss?" I asked.

" Yes Ms. Lilly", Joe answered.

" Okay", I said while giving him a kiss.

" Now will you tell me what you are doing, please?" Joe asked.

" No", I said angry that Joe wouldn't shut up.

Finally, I was ready for my surprise for Joe.

" Ready?" I asked Joe.

" Yes, times a million", Joe said.

" Okay", I said.

I took the flower vase, that had fake ice in it, and showed it to Joe.

" I got a two new hobbies", I told Joe.

" What are they Lilly?" Joe asked excited.

" Well the first hobby is giving,you a flower", I said while handing a flower to Joe.

" Whats the second, hobby?" Joe asked.

" This", I said while pouring the fake ice on Joe.

" Its cold, its to cold Lilly, why did you do that, its so cold?" Joe asked and whinned.

" Joe, its fake ice, not real", I said while bursting out laughing.

" That is not a nice hobby, Ms. Lilly", Joe said while shaking his finger at me.

" Well I have more hobbies then you now", I said while going back to the living room, and when I got there I wasn't prepared to see what I saw.

**Nick's Pov**

I couldn't belive Miley kissed me, it was unexpexted, actully it was kinda expected, I mean I should have been more careful around her.

" So Nick", Miley said.

" Did you like it?" Miley asked with a sick smile.

Right when I was about to answer, I heard some noise at the living room door, and saw Lilly with a shocked expression.

" I didn't know you two were dating", Lilly said, while looking hurt.

" We weren't", I said, while backing away from Miley.

" Lilly, come in the kitchen, I need to talk to you", Miley ordered.

" Sure", Lilly sqeaked as Miley dragged her into the kitchen.

" So, Nick, whats going on between you and Miley", Joe said while rasing his eyebrows.

" Nothing, she just kissed me", I said while remebering how she kissed me.

" Well that's what you wanted, right?" Joe asked.

" Yeah , I guess so", I said, and at the same moment, I heard Lilly crying.

**Lilly's Pov**

" You ruined me and Nick's moment", Miley said comeing closer to me by the minute.

" No I didn't, I just walked into the room, and saw you and Nick kissing, thats all", I said trying to back away from Miley.

Miley walked up to me, and punched me in the nose, so hard that I started crying, while Miley gave me the evil eye.

" That really hurt Miley", I said between sobs.

" I don't care", she said, while punching me in the gut.

I bent over in pain and fell down, crying harder then before.

Nick ran into the room and saw me holding my stomach crying and how my nose was disfigured.

" Lilly, oh my gosh, Lilly, are you okay?" Nick asked concern showing all over his face.

" Yeah", I said while standing up, but while I was trying to stand up, I coughed out blood on Nick's shoes.

" Lilly", Nick said.

" Nick, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to mess up your shoes", I said mad at myself at what I did.

" I don't care about the shoes, Lilly, I only care that we need to get you to the hospital", Nick said picking me up.

" How did this happen, Lilly", Nick asked with concern written all over his face.

I was about to tell him, when I heard Joe coming over asking Nick what happend, and Nick just shrugging.

" Lilly, please tell us the truth", Joe pleaded.

" Yeah Lilly, go ahead and tell them", Miley said in a snobbish voice.

I was about to tell the truth, when I heard my mom coming in from the front door with my soon to be step father.

" Nick Jonas is that you?" I heard Robby Ray ask.

" Yep, but I can't answer questions right now, we have an emergancy", Nick yelled.

" What is the emergancy?" My mom asked.

" Lilly", Nick said out of breath.

" What happend, to her?" My mom asked.

" She's hurt, really badly, but I don't know what happend", Nick said.

" So what happend, Lilly, please tell us?" Nick asked.

" Miley, punch, face, gut", was all I could get out before it all went black.

**Tell me what you think and remeber the polls close soon so vote before they close, and what is going to happen to Lilly, did Nick understand the message of what happend, you will find out in the next chapter, and please review!!**


End file.
